


The Second Amendment

by sas



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Stick It (2006)
Genre: AU- D.E.B.S. recruits from gymnast academies, Crossover, F/F, Gymnast spies, Joanne Charis is a gift, Post-Endgame, Post-Nationals, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas/pseuds/sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, D.E.B.S. (a secret government agency which recruits agents based on their ability to lie, cheat, and fight) has been recruiting agents from elite gymnastic academies. One of those academies is VGA. Their newest recruit: gymnastic wild child Haley Graham.</p><p>When she's given her first assignment, tailing notorious supervillain Lucy Diamond, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning, D.E.B.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So a few notes on the crossover:
> 
> -This supposes a couple of things: 1) That D.E.B.S. and Stick It both happened at the same time, meaning while Amy and the team were being recruited, Haley was walking out on Worlds, and while she was returning to gymnastics, the team were facing Lucy Diamond. This then takes place after both Endgame and Nationals. 2) That the D.E.B.S. Academy is somewhere around Austin, Texas. (The film never mentions where it is).
> 
> -This idea basically came to me because like... Missy Peregrym in a D.E.B.S. uniform is all I need from my life.
> 
> -This is cross-posted on FF.net
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Mr Phipps’s voice rang out across the landing of the house, “Good morning ladies! Up and at ‘em. We need you at the Academy by 0800 hours. Do you hear me, D.E.B.S.? Up, up, up! Go! Go! Go!”

 

As usual, Max was the first one out of her room. Being upperclassmen, and sharing the role of squad captain with Amy, she felt it was necessary to show some leadership in the morning. She saw that Amy’s door was already ajar and pushed it open with her toe, peeking around it.

 

“Downstairs in ten, Amy.”

 

The blonde was pulling her hair into a ponytail, already dressed. She nodded at her reflection. Max turned on her heel, walked across the landing and opened Dominique’s door.

 

“Dominique, get up, we have to get to the Academy. And if I have to tell you about bringing boys upstairs again, I swear…”

 

Dominique simply rolled over, sighed in her heavy French accent and slapped the lump of blankets beside her. “Out!”

 

Janet, proudly wearing her new stripes on her crisp white shirt, rushed out of her own room and almost knocked Max over. Max forced a smile on to her face. Despite being somewhat clumsy, Janet had earned her place on the team.

 

“Downstairs in five, Janet.”

 

“Right,” came the reply, accompanied by a bashful smile.

 

Max quickly ducked into her own room, grabbing her rucksack, holstering her gun, and closing her door just in time to catch the long-haired boy sheepishly leaving Dominique’s room to scarper down the stairs and out the door. With the team ready, they piled into Max’s navy VW Beetle and made their way to the D.E.B.S. Academy.

 

Mr Phipps was waiting at the usual booth. As they slid in, he held up his hand to inform them, “no food today ladies. This meeting will be quick. Also, Ms Petrie will be joining us.”

 

Janet couldn’t control the gasp she let out. Despite everything that happened before and after Endgame last year, and the amount of time the team had subsequently spent with Ms Petrie because of it, dealing with the head of the organisation was still a big deal. No sooner had Mr Phipps announced her coming than was she standing in front of them, blue transport bars still scanning up and down her thin frame.

 

“Good morning, D.E.B.S.”

 

“Good morning, Ms Petrie,” the four agents chorused.

 

“I know you’ll be eager to know why you’re here. So let’s get down to it.” Janet looked as if she was about to pass out as Ms Petrie slid herself into the booth beside her. The head of the agency up-turned her palms to her second-in-command, “Mr Phipps.”

 

Phipps pushed a button on the device in his hand, and blue screens spread out across the space in front of the booth. A mug-shot of a tanned girl in a Ramones t-shirt filled the right side, credentials and figures filled the left. Small windows were filled with looped videos of gymnastics competitions.

 

“Ladies, this is Haley Graham. She’s just turned eighteen, been to Worlds twice, is nationally ranked, and is often looked on as one of the most undeniable natural talents in gymnastics today. She got her GED at fifteen and aced her PSATs. She also has an impressive twelve juvenile arrests under her belt—B & E, trespassing, vandalism, destruction of both public and private property, and one drunk and disorderly!" ? Ms Petrie paused before continuing, "She is also the second person to ever get a perfect score.”

 

Amy raised her eyebrows at the rest of the team. Quirking her head to the side, she asked, “if she’s got such a big record, why are we recruiting her? I mean, I know none of us are perfect, but that seems like a hefty rap sheet.”

 

“This girl’s individual scores are enough to have us biting her hand off. The fact that she has some misdemeanours on her record won’t put us off. This is not some super-villain-in-training, we all know that. This rap sheet reads more like a bored kid trying to rebel. In fact, her record may help us. She knows how to get into certain situations. She’s not afraid of a little danger. We like that in an agent. Burt says he thinks—”

 

“Burt?” Max interrupted. Considering this is high priority and top-level, she was surprised to hear a name she found so unfamiliar.

 

“Burt Vickerman. As you ladies know, D.E.B.S. has a long history of using elite gymnastics schools to recruit new agents. These schools are centres where there is a culture of militant rule-following, but also one where students are kept at pique physical condition. Through our secret testing, we have been able to identify candidates which suit the D.E.B.S. criteria for agents, and recruit them. It allows us to fast-track them through the first section of Academy training, and achieve upperclassmen status sooner. Burt Vickerman runs VGA, the Vickerman Gymnastics Academy. He has been a friend of the programme for many years. Unfortunately, he went through a… difficult period in which very few of his students were deemed suitable. Now, however, they are reaching an all-time high in the physical categories and scoring ever higher in the individual thought category. Burt reckons this is down to Haley’s return to the gymnastics world, and his gym in particular.”

 

“So, why are we here? Field agents don’t normally have a say in the recruitment.” Amy looked at her mentor, chewing her lip anxiously. 

 

“Well, being such a free spirit, and someone with an aptitude so high, I felt her best placement for training would be with our best team. Putting two perfect scores together seems like the only logical conclusion.”

 

“With us? We never train new recruits,” Max couldn’t seem to manage to swing her mouth shut, shock evident on her face, “we have bigger fish to fry, bigger things to deal with.”

 

“I understand that. And that is exactly why I’m putting Haley on this team.”

 

Ms Petrie sat looking at her best team. Amy, who had so very nearly been lost not twelve months ago, was pushing a smile through what was obviously doubt and confusion. Dominique, looking as though if she understood a single word of the conversation which had just occured she did not care, was inspecting her nails. Janet sat, hands knotted in front of her, a lost look on her face. Max was sitting beside her best friend, looking defiant as ever, and trying not to scan the credentials which were being displayed on the monitors before them them.

 

“The gymnast recruitment is also handled slightly… differently than our normal agent recruitment. We like to go and meet the girls personally, explain the programme, explain what we do, and how they’ll be fast-tracked. It’s important that they realise how crucial the work of a D.E.B. is. That being said, Amy and Max, I want you to come with me to ask Haley to join us. Burt has nothing but good things to say about her, but some of those good things do not fill me with confidence that it will be easy to get her to drop her life to come with us. I have a copy of Ms Graham’s dossier for each of you, I expect you to be fully familiar with her by the time we leave for VGA tomorrow morning—” The tail-end of the sentence hung in the air as she pushed out of the booth and pushed the button on her wristwatch, beaming herself out of the Academy cafe.

 

Mr Phipps looked thoughtfully at Max and Amy before handing over the dossiers. “A perfect score hand-picked by Ms Petrie. She could change the face of the agency, ladies.” Then he stood up and walked to his office at the end of the corridor.

 

The two friends looked at each. Amy raised her eyebrow, “Haley Graham, huh?”

 

Max scoffed, “whatever. Let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Max went into Amy’s room later that evening, she found the blonde poring over the dossier.

 

“She walked out of the World Championships before her floor event. She lost the USA their chance at gold. Then a year later, she came back. That’s pretty admirable.”

 

Curling herself into a chair beside the window, Max picked up her copy of the dossier. The folder is thick and heavy. Max scanned through the details of Haley’s return to gymnastics.

 

“Uh, it says here she went to VGA instead of going to juvy?”

 

“Still. She didn’t have to compete. And she did. Which is pretty cool.”

 

Max rolled her eyes when she opened it on the picture of the gymnast. Strong jawline, long dark hair, brown eyes. Amy was nothing if not predictable.

 

“Have you seriously got a crush on this girl already?”

 

“What? No. I mean, I just think her scores are pretty impressive. And her gymnastics career is definitely nothing to be sniffed at. That shows determination if not sheer force of will. Elite gymnastics is hell. Have you seen some of the stuff they can do? Seriously Max, take a look at this girl’s scores. She scored in the top five percentile in logistic reasoning. And she’s had basic firearms training since she was fourteen because she’s from a Texas God-and-Country-NRA family, at least on her mother’s side. Don’t shut her down just because she’s cute.”

 

“So you do think she’s cute?” Max looked up and smiled, thumbing through to Haley’s scores. She’s just about to take her best friend’s advice when a pillow hit her in the side of the head.

 

* * *

 

 

Max spent another hour or so looking over Haley’s file—and okay, she’ll admit it, her numbers are impressive.

 

“I’m beat. I’m going to bed. Ms Petrie said we’re leaving at eight; it’s at least an hour’s drive to VGA. See you downstairs to go for a run at seven?”

 

“You know, I think I’ll skip tomorrow. Sorry. Maybe Janet will go with you?”

 

“Sure. Don’t stay up too late.”

 

* * *

 

Amy spent the next three hours watching Youtube videos of Haley, and told herself it’s purely for the purpose of getting educated on the new recruit. Amy knows very little about gymnastics, their team has never had to deal with new recruits from any of the gymnastics schools. At any rate, once the gymnasts joined D.E.B.S., their training became a secondary concern to their cases. Watching Haley’s routines was captivating though; the power in her tricks was something that seemed to be lacking in her competitors, and even to Amy’s untrained eye, it was easy to see the natural flair that everyone talked about.

 


	2. We want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to the Stick It! part ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/leaving Kudos!

Looking over the centre console at the two agents in the back seat of the black SUV, Ms Petrie mused, “Perhaps it would be better if I were to explain the D.E.B.S. initiative, and its ties with the gymnastics community, to Ms Graham. If she responds well, you can offer her the opportunity to join us, as a part of your team—after she completes the required training. If she doesn’t respond positively, I will explain to her that we are looking for recruits with great potential and that we feel she could be of great service to her country working with the agency. I don’t think it will be necessary to mention her perfect score, that will only add pressure to the situation. How does that sound?”

“I think that sounds like the best option,” confirmed Amy. Max simply nodded noncommittally.

* * *

 

“Girls! Girls? Has anyone seen Haley?” Burt’s voice rang out across the wide gym floor.

“Uh, I think she was out by the front gate again.” Wei Wei called from her position at the end of the beam. Mina pulled a face as Burt passes them, swearing under his breath.

“Haley! Haley!” From back at the building, Burt could see Joanne’s arms and legs flail as she tried, and failed, to stay perched on the steel fence that borders the grounds of the gym.

“Vick! I’ve totally been trying to get her to come back into the gym,” she squeaked as she jumps to her feet, brushing red dust off of her pink and white leotard.

“Okay, Joanne. Haley!”

Haley was too busy hurling herself and her bike toward the six-set of steps just outside of the gates to notice Burt’s calls. Poot was standing half-way down the set, while Frank was at the bottom, both poised and waiting to take aerial shots of the 360 hop. She laughed as she landed; both boys jumped to be the first to high-five her.

“Dude, so delish.”

“Check out the shot I got, you look so badass.”

“I got one, like, right under you.”

Burt pushed past the boys before Poot gets a chance to show his picture. “Poot, Frank, always a pleasure. Nice to see you. Goodbye.” He turned to face the gymnast, “Haley, what have I told you? I can’t have you breaking your leg doing some kicking-flip-thing on that death trap. Come on!”

Frank and Poot shared a glance, barely holding in their laughter. “Jeez, chill Vicky.”

“Vick—who told… Haley!”

Haley lifted her head, squinting in the morning sun at her trainer. “Inside,” Burt clicked his fingers in the direction of the main gym, “there’s someone here to see you.”

Haley jumped off her bike, saying goodbye to the boys with their customary handshake. “Bye-yuh.”

“Later, Cracker.” 

* * *

 

 

Haley stopped outside Burt’s office, rounding on him and raising an eyebrow. “So, who is it? Another college scout? I like to be prepared.”

“Just get inside, Hale.”

“Oh, come on Vick, tell me.” Burt angled himself around her and reached for the handle of the door. “It’s just easier to let them explain.”

Inside, a woman who has well passed middle-age sat in Burt’s desk chair. On the other side, two girls around Haley’s age stood leaning on the edge of the desk. Haley took a moment to take in their outfits—white shirts, plaid skirts and ties, white stockings, one in pumps and the other in combat boots. Haley shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked herself back on her heels.

“Soooo,” she raised her eyebrow at her coach, “not from UCLA then?”

All three faces stared back at her, and she quickly pulled the smirk off her face, “Oh-kay. Tough crowd.”

Haley rocked herself forward and walked slowly to one of the chairs, and dropping herself down into it, turned around to face the two teenagers. “What are you, like, bodyguards or something?”

A look passed between the pair before the blonde remarked, “Or something.”

“Ms Graham,” the older lady in the tailored suit joined her hands and laid her forearms on the desk, “my name is Ms Petrie. I’m—we are from D.E.B.S.”

Haley whipped around in her chair, her eyes narrowed at Burt. “Debutantes!? Are you kidding me, Burt?”

Burt pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against, coming to a halt behind Haley and squeezing her shoulders. “Haley, just shut the hell up and listen, will ya?” The only response he received was a scoff and a gratuitous eye-roll.

“Haley, what I’m about to tell you is classified information. You are under an obligation to keep this conversation to yourself. Telling anyone, and I do mean anyone, is a felony akin to treason. Do you understand?”

“What you just said? Yes. Why I’m being given classified information? Nope.”

“Yes, well, I will get to that, as soon as you assure me that what is said in this office will not be repeated outside of these walls.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Haley, D.E.B.S. is a government agency which recruits young women who have a natural ability to lie, cheat, and fight. We hide a secret test within the SATs which measures this ability. When we deem girls eligible, they are brought to the Academy and trained in espionage. These two young ladies here, are Amy Bradshaw,” the blonde nodded, “and Max Brewster,” the dark-haired girl nodded, “and they are two of our best agents.” Ms Petrie’s eyes searched Haley’s face for some sense of understanding, or interest. However, Haley’s face was almost blank, save for the slight arch in her eyebrow. Ms Petrie looked at Amy, wondering if this speech was coming across as stilted as it felt leaving her mouth. Amy smiled shyly in response, encouraging her Director to continue.

“For many years, D.E.B.S. has used elite gymnastics academies to recruit young women who show extreme promise. Once they’ve taken their SATs, we look at their track record in the gymnastics world, and we evaluate whether or not they would be a valuable asset to the agency. As you’re already in peak physical condition, and undertake a regimented fitness schedule, you would be entered into an accelerated training programme which is specially designed to this type of recruitment.”

“Wait, hold up. You’re saying you want me… to leave VGA… to become a spy?” Haley’s eyes were wide, disbelief written all over her face. “That is absolutely ridiculous. You realise this, right?” She rounded on Burt again, “if this is your idea of a joke, your sense of humour is truly going in your old age, Vicky.”

“Kim Probable, will you zip it?” He walked around to the front of her chair, and hunkered down in front of her, “Hale, everything Ms Petrie is saying, it’s true. I know, I know it sounds absurd, but can you just trust me?”

“Spies? Espionage? A secret test in the SATs? Burt, this is like something out of a cheesy early-noughties movie.”

Burt swiveled around to face Ms Petrie, holding his hands up in apparent defeat.

“Haley, you show great promise. Your test scores are impressive to say the least, not to mention the waves you’ve made in the gymnastics world since your return. We feel you could be an invaluable addition to our team.”

“Little ol’ me? What about that business of my criminal record? How can I be a cop, or a spy or whatever, with that?”

“Ah, yes. At D.E.B.S., things like that actually stand to you. We are looking for young women who excel at lying, cheating, and fighting, after all. We believe it will help you integrate better into undercover situations, where you may have to interact with criminals—some low-level petty thieves, or internationally wanted terrorists. Of course, if you choose to join us, we have the power to make that record, I guess you could say, disappear.”

Haley sat chewing her lip, silent. Amy took the lull in the conversation as an opportunity to jump in. “Look, I know it sounds insane. Most girls at the Academy had to see it to believe it, but it’s true. What we do, it’s important. We’re an elite force of covert operations law-enforcers who handle big cases in terrorism and espionage. But it’s more than that, you become part of a team, and that team becomes your family, they’ll stick with you,” the two agents shared a look that was heavy with unspoken words, “even when you don’t deserve it. You have a lot of potential, Haley. You could use it to really serve your country.”

Haley’s eyes searched Burt’s, begging him to help her, give her some advice.

“Ms Petrie, girls, can you give me a minute alone with Ms Graham?”

At this, Max seemed to lose her cool, taking two big steps toward them so that she stood looking down at Haley, arms crossed just beneath her chest. “Look. We want you. We don’t _need_ you. We recruit gymnasts because they’re usually very good at taking orders. You don’t seem to follow that blueprint. That means that Ms Petrie here thinks you’d be a good fit for our team. Me? I’m not about to let somebody piss all over what we do just because she can do a back flip—“

“A back flip? A _back flip_?” Haley pushed herself out of her seat, launching herself right at Max, hands poised and ready to choke her the hell out.

“Haley,” Burt pinched the bridge of his nose, an action synonymous with Haley Graham, “you think running from the cops in Hicksville, Texas is exciting? Try giving what these girls do a shot. I think this could really be good for you, Hale. This is it, this is the reason I wanted you to stay here so bad.”

“So, what do I do? Run around with a gun, stopping bad guys from taking over the world?”

Amy and Max looked at each other, and then back at Haley.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Basically.”

Haley heaved out a sigh and rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “And if I go, what? I just drop my training, kiss Nationals goodbye, pack up and leave my friends again, and start a new covert life? What about college? What about my friends? Christ, I'm just starting to get along with my Dad again.”

“It would mean an end to your gymnastics career, at least your competitive career. You would have to come and live at the Academy, but we are only an hour away from VGA, so you could still see your friends and family. As far as they are to know, you will be attending a private college. You will be living at the D.E.B.S. house, which passes as a sorority house, so you can have visitors, but it is not encouraged. As far as college goes, this would be a career, we train and educate you, you wouldn't need to go to college.” Ms Petrie’s eyes softened. She realised how much she was asking this young girl to give up.

Haley continued to chew her lip, worrying at the sleeves of her hoody. Max, still standing over Haley’s chair, eyed the gymnast. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, though. You might not even make it through the training.”

Haley lifted her eyes, meeting Max’s with a defiant look. She raised her eyebrows, before very purposefully turning towards Ms Petrie and declaring, “I’m in.”

Max turned around, a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She had always been a good judge of character, and it seemed she had been right: nothing would light a fire under Haley Graham quite like a challenge.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley hits her fast-track training, and she gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Amy digs Haley hard and Haley is oblivious. Bless. (I would just like to point out that any Amy/Haley was completely unplanned and just kind of happened when I was writing)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.
> 
> This one is unbeta'd.

Haley quickly learned that at D.E.B.S. Academy, they liked to hit the ground running. She started her training the next morning, woken up by Max and given her new D.E.B.S. uniform.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not wearing this.”

 

“It’s the uniform.” Max’s reply was curt, authoritative.

 

“Well, I’m not wearing it. Too bad. I’ll train in my own clothes.”

 

Max scoffed and rolled her eyes, already half-way out the door. “Whatever. Deal with Phipps. Be downstairs in ten minutes.” As she was just exiting the room, Amy was coming towards it, a questioning look on her face. Max shrugged her shoulders in response and sighed, “won’t wear the uniform.”

 

 

* * *

 

Haley’s first day consisted of the team trying to see what level she was at in several fields. First thing in the morning, she trained hand-to-hand combat with Max. If Haley had have been someone who was easily spooked, the look on Max’s face when Mr Phipps told her to spar with Haley would have set her on edge. Haley Graham, however, didn’t scare easily and wouldn’t let the look on the face of some Totally Spy get to her, no matter how bloodthirsty it was.

 

At first, the two girls circled the mat, both on the balls of their feet. Haley had no real training in any form of fighting, but she had grown up with only boys for friends, and rough-housing happened. As they got older and started hanging around more and more questionable groups of people, fighting in earnest became a fact of life. So she pulled all that knowledge into the forefront of her mind. _Keep on your toes, you’ll be quicker. Stay low. Short burst attacks have proved effective in the past. Stay the hell away as much as possible until they start to tire._ Predictably, Max started straight out on the offensive, diving low and aiming to sweep Haley’s feet out from under her, but Haley quickly hopped over the swiping leg, and circled to Max’s back. Almost instantly, Max was on her feet, throwing jabs at Haley’s midsection; some landed, but Haley was able to block a few, throwing the strong fists out to the side. Haley bounded, on her toes, backwards, to get out of range of the blows. The fight soon turned into a game of Cat and Mouse, with Max chasing Haley around the mat, throwing angry punches and kicks in her direction. When she eventually looked like she was beginning to slow down, Haley took her chance, dodging in front of Max and grabbing hold of her extended arm. Then, in one swift motion, she spun around, pulling the arm over her shoulder, and dropped down on one knee with a thump. Max, with an undignified sound, flipped over Haley’s hunched shoulders and landed on her back. She lay there for a moment, eyes closed and breathing heavily through her nose.

 

“Are you okay?” Dominique asked, walking over to look down at her squad co-captain.

 

Max’s eyes snapped open and searched out Haley’s.

 

“Dude, I’m sorry, that’s just the only disarming move I know and it’s pretty easy to apply.” Haley walked around so she was standing at Max’s side. She offered her hand, a bashful smile on her face. When Max made no sign of taking the proffered hand, Haley began to withdraw it, eyes trained on the stormy look on her new trainer’s face. Suddenly, however, that look changed to one of resignation and Max sighed, “Nice job, rookie,” and held out her hand to allow herself to be helped up.

 

Haley pulled the smaller girl up and turned to walk off the mat, toward her water bottle. She met Amy’s eye and the co-captain smiled in a way that seemed exceedingly proud. “Well done, Haley. That was really great, especially for your first spar.” Haley looked at her, all soft eyes and genuine smiles, and started to think that this might not be so bad.

 

* * *

 

Haley learned that the next three weeks would follow a similar pattern. Hand-to-hand with Max, tailing and interview techniques with Dominique, tactical analysis with Janet, and firearm training with Amy. Haley and Amy became friends quickly.

 

A week and a half in, Haley began to feel the kind of satisfied-tired that she felt after a day of hard work on the bars. She felt the way she did after a few weeks in the old gym at VGA, getting back into the swing of training her old tricks. There was a sense of achievement in it that Haley loved, a sense of pride. One night, after she was finished training, she was sitting in the armory after a long day of training, cleaning her LSAT, when Amy walked in.

 

“Oh, hey. I thought I was the only one left down here.” Haley looked up at her new friend, who had just sat down across from her. “Just thought I’d clean my new machine gun because it was a tough day of spy training, and oh my god what has my life become? That is not a normal thing to say to someone.” Despite her apparent horror, she laughed lightly. Amy smiled in response.

 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re an absolute natural. Everything we’ve thrown at you and there’s nothing that has seemed to phase you,” she lifted her head to meet the chocolate pair of eyes facing her, “yet…”

 

“Rude. I have a gun, you know.”

 

“An unloaded gun, yes, I can see that.”

 

“I can still hit you with it.” Haley raised her eyebrows in an effort to show that she was serious, but Amy only let out a soft chuckle in response.

 

“I’m serious, though. You are doing really well. We knew you had potential, I mean, come on, you’re a perfect score, but I think you’ve surpassed everyone’s expectations. Especially Max. She’s starting to warm up to you, I think.”

 

“Huh?” Haley paused what she was doing and raised her head fully, looking Amy squarely in the eye. “What’d you say?”

 

“Oh, stop. She does get warmer. Max is great. She’s my best friend.”

 

“Not that. You called me a perfect score. What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, shoot.” Despite herself, Haley smiled at Amy’s unwillingness to swear. “I forgot that we hadn’t explicitly mentioned your perfect score. Ms Petrie mentioned the secret test that they put in the SATs? Well, you got a perfect score on that secret test. So when we said you had a lot of potential, we kinda weren’t kidding.”

 

“But I bet people get them all the time, right?” Haley raised her eyebrows, hopeful.

 

“Uh, no. Not quite. There’s only one other person who’s ever gotten a perfect score.” A blush crept up the pale skin of Amy’s neck and spread itself across her smooth cheeks.

 

“Who?” Haley watched Amy carefully now. Her teammate had dropped her head, her hair forming a curtain in front of her features. She knew she was chewing her lip. When she lifted her head again, she looked somewhat cowed.

 

“Can we stop talking about this? Scores don’t make the agent. It’s just some stupid indicator. How hard you train and how much you throw yourself into the job is what matters!”

 

“Amy just tell me who it is. If it doesn’t matter, then it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

Amy’s voice came out as a tiny whisper. Haley strained her ears, but still failed to hear.

 

“Amy?”

 

“It was me, okay?” The way her voice cracked at the end of the statement made Haley recoil a little. She didn’t understand why a stupid test was so upsetting. She picked up her newly clean gun, stood up, and returned it to its locker. She then returned to Amy’s side and laid a hand on her shoulder, making her voice as soft as she could. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? Let’s not talk about it any more. I’ve never been very good at living up to my hype, so I’d much rather forget I have any promise at all. Cool with you?”

 

Amy looked up at Haley, into her warm brown eyes, and nodded. Haley smirked back. “Let’s go get a milkshake. Today sucked and I need artificial strawberry flavouring to make up for it.”

 

* * *

 

On the last Wednesday of her training, Haley returned to the house more exhausted than usual. The team seemed to be running her harder this week—especially Max. Not that Haley was surprised. She had trials to pass, and the team had invested a lot of time into her training; they want to make sure that she'll pass. She walked into her room and dumped her bags beside the door, ready to drop down on the bed and let her groaning muscles rest. However, when she turned around, she was met by the image of none other than Joanne Charis perched on the edge of her unmade bed, passively examining her nails. Joanne looked up like she was surprised to find Haley walking in. “Haley!”

 

“Joanne. What are you doing here?”

 

“I just came to visit my friend. Duh.”

 

“Uh, right. And you're in my room, why?”

 

“Oh, ha ha.” Joanne pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, running her fingers through it.

 

“So, how is it here? How are your... classes?”

 

Haley gave her a sidelong glance. There was something insincere in her tone. Haley knew she didn't care how her supposed classes were. Haley did not know what she actually wanted to know.

 

“They're super. Couldn't be better. Now, want to tell me why you're actually here?” Haley, realising that Joanne would be here for a while, decided to change out of her training gear and into the sweats she wore for lounging around the house. Changing in front of Joanne wasn't a problem, they had trained at the same gym, it was a day-to-day occurrence.

 

“Honestly, Haley. Give me some credit! We've been back training together for over a year. I miss having you around the gym.”

 

“Yeah, like a hole in the head.” Haley shot Joanne a stern look over her shoulder before pulling off her shirt.

 

“Plus,” Joanne continued, returning her gaze to her nails, “I had to check out what your life was like as a spy.”

 

Haley choked on air. “Wh—What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, please, Haley. D.E.B.S., spy agency full of young ladies, plucking gymnasts from gyms for years and acting like nobody would notice? Gymnasts failing trials and pretending some 'non-disclosement' agreement would stop them telling girls they train with six hours a day, six days a week?”

 

“Joanne, really? Spies? That's a little far-fetched, even for you. And you still believe in the Tooth Fairy.”

 

“I do—Poot showed me an article online that had some evidence that the Tooth Fairy was actually real.”

 

“That was on The Onion, Jo'.”

 

“Irregardless. D.E.B.S. is totally real. You can drop the act. It's obvious they picked you because your career in gymnastics was over. That and the violent tendencies.” Haley looked pointedly at the small brunette, who was now standing and waving her arms animatedly. “My question is why are they waiting on picking me? I mean, I understand that I am a massive player in the gymnastics world and it would be a royal outrage to take from my adoring fans at the prime of my career, but I could be of serious, serious help to my country.”

 

“Wait... You mean you're not a Russian sleeper agent? Dammit. I'll have to tell Phipps our intel was wrong.” Joanne looked at Haley, mouth hanging open, obviously mid-word.

 

“Although, I should have known, if you were, you might actually be able to table in bars.” Joanne replied with a scowl.

 

“Funny. Maybe they only take people of average intelligence. You know, in case they die. It wouldn't make sense to kill the smart ones.”

 

“Yeah, Joanne. That's your problem. You're too smart.” Haley had her back turned to the door and had just pulled on her sweatpants when Amy pushed the door open. Her entrance was interrupted by Haley continuing, “That's why they want me in spy-school, and not you.”

 

Amy cleared her throat behind Haley, and Haley spun around just in time to catch Amy's eyes flick between Haley, standing there in her sweats and her bra, to Joanna, looking like a deer in headlights. A blush rose on Haley's cheeks and she quickly grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it over her head. “Um, Amy, this is Joanne. Joanne, this is Amy.” Joanne squeaked out a “hello” and Amy forced a smile in response.

 

“Oh, shit. Our run. I totally forgot. I'm sorry Am'. Joanne kinda turned up unannounced and you all kicked my ass today—at the gym, I mean,” Haley's eyes flitted between the two girls in the room, “so I'm beat.”

 

Amy nodded, then stood for a second chewing her lip. Haley watched her face, she looked like she was looking for the right words. After a few seconds, she huffed out a sigh. “You told her? Haley, you aren’t supposed to tell anyone.” She looked more hurt than angry.

 

“I uh, I didn’t tell her. She knew.”

 

“She knew? You knew?” Both Haley and Amy looked at Joanne. Under scrutiny, she lost the deer-in-headlights look and took on one that was more defiant, hand on hip and full of the sassiness Haley had come to know.

 

“Duh. Like, everyone knows. You can’t just pluck top gymnasts out of training—out of the race for Olympic Gold and expect the five girls under her to not ask questions. You can’t send a sixteen year-old to training, fail her, send her back to her other life with girls who are like, 200% not happy that she stopped training for six weeks and still gets just as much time on vault rotation and expect her not to explain where the hell she went. You may face bad guys, honey, but you’ve never faced a pissed off gymnast.” Joanne wore her proud look like a suit of armour. Haley tried to hide her pride.

 

Amy looked between them.

 

“Haley, can I speak to you alone for a minute? Out in the hallway?”

 

Haley nodded, looked quickly at Joanne and followed her team-leader out into the hallway. Outside the door, she leaned against the wall and waited for Amy to start.

 

“Look, we have no problem with your… girlfriend co—”

 

“What?” Haley half-barked, half-laughed, “No. She’s just my friend. If that.”

 

“Oh. Okay,” her face softened, “we have no problem with her being here. But she cannot go around telling people about D.E.B.S. It’s very important to the safety of our agents that we remain a secret.“

 

“Joanne is not a problem. She’s just pissed you guys didn’t pick her. You know, for her superior intellect. She’ll be okay. I’ll talk to her.”

  
Amy gave her a gentle smile then, reached out and touched her arm. “I trust you.” She turned and walked to her room.


	4. We moved like Caged Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley gets her first assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while between chapters but I've been ill. This chapter is short, but vital.
> 
> Chapter title is from Love Cats by The Cure. I basically listened to the D.E.B.S. soundtrack exclusively for this chapter.

Max was in the middle of her daily cardio when the call came through, direct to her cell. The team was needed down at the Academy, minus Amy and Haley. Max made her way across the hall, lightly knocking on Amy’s door. When no response came, she dipped past the door, surveying the room. It was empty. She knew Amy and Haley had taken to going on evening runs after training and lessons to unwind. It afforded Max and the girls an opportunity to slip out without their knowledge. She called Janet, and hailed Dominque from her room, beckoning them both toward her car in the garage.

“We’re needed at the Academy. New assignment, I’m guessing.” Max tried to sound authoritative. Both teammates nodded in response, and the three filed into to the car.

* * *

 

Mr Phipps was waiting for them when they arrived at the Academy.

“Ladies,” he nodded.

The three girls nodded in response.

Mr Phipps, assuming the tone of the team, pursed his lips and turned his large body toward the screens now hovering in front of the booth and pressed a button on the small remote he was holding.

The blue screen was suddenly filled with pictures of a thin woman with large almond-shaped brown eyes and dark hair. Credentials, much like the ones they had seen bearing Haley’s name just a few weeks earlier, filled the opposing screens. Mr Phipps cleared his throat, “I’ll get right to it. I believe you are familiar with this target.”

“Lucy’s returned to the game, huh?” Janet asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her upturned hand. She watched the screen carefully. Mr Phipps pressed his remote control one more time and another row of pictures appeared, bearing the faces of several men, the foremost of which was a skinny, blonde man. Janet let out a squeak. Dominque raised a skeptical eyebrow and sighed, “avec sa... associates.”

“Rumoured. Rumoured associates. No charges have ever been filed.” Janet’s voice was pinched and strained.

After flicking her a brief look, Max turned to Phipps, arms crossed beneath her chest.

“So, you want us to go back out after Diamond?”

“Lucy Diamond is active again, meaning she’s once more a threat… despite the fact that this agency was assured as to her ‘inactive’ status.

“Let’s just say she isn’t handling the break up well.” Max tried to fight the grin that pushed at her lips, but she knew it was useless.

She was glad Amy wasn’t there. Despite the fact that they had broken up a little over a month before, Amy hadn’t seemed herself for a while. Her excitement over Haley was the most animated she’d been since she'd been with Lucy.

“This is why Ms Bradshaw was not to be a part of this meeting. We felt that there may be too much of a… Bad taste left after their decision to part ways. We felt she could not adequately analyse the situation.”

“So, what is the situation?”

“Lucy Diamond is up to her old tricks, ladies. She is starting small this time, knocking over small banks with uninsured savings, but we predict she will be elevating soon. We believe she is saving money to build a weapon which will actually accomplish her life’s goal: destroying Australia. We obviously cannot stress enough the damage this would do.”

The D.E.B.S. nod.

“As of now, this is a recon assignment.”

Max stepped forward, examining the information on the screens in front of her. “So, you want us to just watch from a distance, see if she makes any big moves?”

Mr Phipps smiled, lowering his head to look at his shoes. “Um, it seems there has been some miscommunication. It won’t be you D.E.B.S. that are looking after this reconnaissance. It will be your new recruit.”

 “So you want Haley to take on Lucy Diamond as her first assignment? That’s a little serious, don’t you think?” Janet sounded a little frightened, and turned toward Max with an expectant look on her face.

“Oui. I agree. She is strong, but green, non?” Dominque looked at her co-captain, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

“We’re not asking her to take her down single-handedly. We’re just asking her to stake out some of her old haunts, tail her. Give us the opportunity to put a plan in place to capture her. These people, these are Ms Graham’s people. Skaters; bikers; miscreants; criminals. She’ll be right at home.” Mr Phipps noted.

Trying to hide the amusement in her voice, Max leaned against the control-panel and mewled, “Exactly. Don’t tell me you guys think the somersaulting wonder-child isn’t capable of a little sleuthing?”

* * *

 

“When were you going to tell me Haley was tailing Lucy?” Amy was angry. Max knew she would be, but Phipps had sworn the three agents to secrecy. She had maintained she would stay strong, but watching her co-captain and best friend stare her down, disappointment and hurt etched on her gentle features, Max felt her resolve cracking.

“Phipps asked us not to tell you. We didn’t know how you’d react… after everything. How did you find out?”

“Haley. She came to me for advice.” Amy flopped down on Max’s bed, her forearm covering her eyes, “I didn’t know what to tell her, Max. Nefarious criminal? Charming devil? Rose to the top of a notorious crime family? Has a smile that can make the world shift on its axis? She’s dynamite in bed but she can’t give up her criminal life, for money or for… for love?” Max heard Amy swallow the lump in her throat.

“We tell her what the dossier tells: her criminal record, what she’s capable of. Your history, that doesn’t matter. Not to us and not to Haley.” Max moved to sit beside her friend, laying her hand gently on her knee. “What happened last year, let’s forget it. Okay? Let’s just look at Lucy like any other case. Someone to be stopped.” Amy groaned in response. “And let’s look at Haley like any other rookie. She needs her first mission. A tailing assignment is perfect, and a big target might be necessary if she wants to join _this_ team. So we treat her like any other agent trying to earn their stripes.”

Amy slid the arms from her face, looked at Max, and cringed.

“I don’t know if I can, Max. I don’t know how much I can push my feelings to the back of my mind.”

Max grinned.

“Do you mean Lucy, or Haley?”


	5. Diamond, you're tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND FINALLY THEY MEET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. Sorry this has been six million years in the making (at least it's long?). Updates will be more frequent now (Y)
> 
> I'd like to say I listened to some proper Fxght Music to get me into criminal character for this chapter. I listened to a lot of Kesha. Same thing.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“ Yo, nerds. You guys gonna visit me or what?”

 

“ Wait, what? We can do that?” Poot turned to look at Frank, “Can we do that? Let’s do that.”

 

“ Absolutely. There’s a bunch of guys down here that run bike nights. For cash. There’s one next Thursday. You wimps game?”

 

“ Wow, wow, wow, how mucho dinero?” The boys’ faces barely fit in the FaceTime screen, but their excited looks were obvious.

 

“ A grand buy-in; winner takes it, minus a cut for the guys who run it.”

 

“ Well, hell yeah.”

 

“ Sweet. So, how’s everything? I miss anything?”

 

“ Nah, nothing new. What about you, Cracker?” Frank just about got his question out before Poot grabbed the phone, filling Haley’s screen with his ecstatic face. “Yeah, dude. What’s it like being a sorority girl?”

 

“ Shut up, I am not a sorority girl.” Haley rolled her eyes.

 

“ Didn’t you say you lived in a big Victorian house, on campus, with a tonne of other girls?”

 

“ Yeah, but—”

 

“ I don’t know, that kinda sounds like a sorority.”

 

Haley scoffed. “It is not a sorority. I’m just on, you know, a programme for athletes. We all live here so we, uh, you know, keep our head in the game. We train together. Study together. But there’s no, you know, Greek behaviour.”

 

“ Whatever, dude, it’s a sorority. Meet anybody yet?”

 

“ What? No. Why?”

 

“ Forgive us,” Poot laughed, “for wanting our little Hales to meet a nice girl and settle down.”

 

“ Like you and Joanne?”

 

“ Totally. Or like Frank and Mina.”

 

“ Get out, no way!”

 

“ Whatever, we went on like, three dates.” Frank’s blush was obvious, even on the small screen.

 

“ They’re totally in love.” Poot turned to Frank. “You’re totally in love.”

 

Haley almost didn’t hear the polite tap on her door over the sound of the boys arguing. They were too preoccupied to notice her quickly tell them, “one sec’ guys”, before she threw her phone on to her bed, rolled over and shouted for Amy to come in. A look of confusion crossed Amy's face as she tried to find the source of the babbling that filled the room.

 

“ FaceTime with Frank and Poot. They’re having a lover’s tiff.” Haley had a smile for Frank and Poot, it split her face and reached her dark brown eyes. Amy allowed herself a brief second to take in the smile before she snapped herself back to attention.

 

“O h, sorry. I didn’t realise you were busy. I can come back?” She started to retreat out the open door.

 

“ No, no, it’s totally fine. I was just about to say goodbye.”

 

“ What? Goodbye?” Frank sounded disappointed.

 

“ Who’s that?” Poot pushed Frank’s face off screen again.

 

“ It’s Amy. I gotta go. I’ll see you guys Thursday.”

 

“ Amy? The cute one you’ve been spending all your time with?”

 

“ Bye, Poot. Bye Frank.”

 

“ We love you, Cracker. Bye-yuh.”

 

Haley hung up and threw her phone back down, then looked up at Amy, who was sporting a blush high up on her cheeks.

 

“ They’re idiots, but they’re my idiots,” Haley sighed, “they love to embarrass me.”

 

Amy smiled bashfully, and nodded quickly.

 

Haley stood up and pulled her grey hoodie on, pretending not to notice Amy’s evident embarrassment. “Ready to run?”

 

“ Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy leaned back on the hood of the Caddy. Her eyes scanned the crowd, noting that there weren’t too many new faces this week. That was good. It meant no one was mouthing off about these nights. The same people turned up, the same people competed, the same kind of deals went down. It made it easy to keep a handle on things.

 

“ How many?” she asked Scud, who walked towards her with a wad of money in his hand.

 

“ Eighteen so far. There’s some kids here I don’t recognise, they’re on bikes, too, but they haven’t bought in yet. I’m guessing middle-class kids from the city. Feeling badass with their B&Es.” Scud wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend. Lucy returned his smile, “we all gotta start somewhere. Where are these little ruffians?”

 

“ Over by the Camaro.”

 

Lucy craned her neck until she spotted three kids sitting on bikes which had seen better days. She wondered idly how they could afford the $1000 buy-in but rode such beat-up bikes. She watched them for a while, always curious of newcomers. The brunette was the young looking, his floppy fringe almost covering his right eye. The taller blonde beside him was engrossed in telling his friends a story. Lucy thought he looked older than the small one, but their chemistry was clear, even from where she sat. Scud was right, they looked like they sold dime bags of weed to their friends for spare cash. The third in the group intrigued her. He sat in a heavy hoodie, much too big for the balmy autumn night. His arms were braced on his handlebars, chin resting on top of them. His energy was much more subdued than his friends and, unlike his two friends, he didn’t have a cup of beer clutched in his hands. That made Lucy think he might be serious about the competition.

 

“ Let’s go introduce ourselves, then. I like to know all the kids at my party.”

 

Lucy adopted her criminal-mastermind-strut and strode over to the trio, Scud strolling behind her. As they got closer, the brunette noticed Lucy heading their way. He stopped talking, slapped the blonde on the chest and announced something to the group. The blonde’s eyes shot up and dragged down Lucy’s body. Both of the boys visibly gulped. The hooded one didn’t move. Both of those things made Lucy smile what Scud called her “wolf smile”—he told her it made her look like she was about to devour whatever poor, innocent lamb lay in front of her. She reached the group and the two nickel-and-dime dealers stared at her intently. She saw Hoodie’s head tweak slightly towards her.

 

“ Gentlemen. You’re new here. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Lucy Diamond.” She held out her hand.

 

The blonde and the brunette shared a look, before the smaller one reached out and took her hand. “Yeah, yeah, we know. I’m Poot, this is Frank,” Frank took the proffered hand and shook it hard, “and that’s Cracker,” he nodded his head at Hoodie. He held out his hand to meet Lucy’s, who noted that they looked delicate but were calloused and rough; the handshake was tentative.

 

“ This is my associate, Scud.”

 

“ Associate, best friend, life-coach, duet partner, whatever.” There was a teasing tone in Scud’s voice that Lucy only tolerated from him. No one else could—or would, for that matter—talk to the infamous Lucy Diamond like that.

 

“ Are you kids thinking about entering tonight, or are you here as passive patrons?”

 

“ Nah, we wanna enter.” Frank nodded enthusiastically, “we’ve got the cash right here.” He pulled an envelope from his back pocket and placed it in Scud’s upturned hand. As Scud counted beside her, Lucy turned on her heel and faced her whole body at Hoodie—they had called him Cracker—and placed her hand on her popped hip.

 

“ So, Cracker...” her voice dripped with false sweetness, “as you can probably understand, I’m a little weary of people hanging around my parties without showing their faces. Plus, the responsible event-runner in me feels the need to point out that it’s probably not safe to ride with that big hood obscuring your vision. Mind taking it down?” A smirk passed between her and Scud.

 

“ Whatever, dude. I ride wearing my hood all the time,” the voice that came out surprised Lucy. It was higher, smoother than she expected, “but fine. Your casa, your rules.” Two long-fingered hands came up to grip the edges of the hood, pulling it backwards. “And my name is Haley.”

 

Lucy nearly betrayed herself, almost gasping at the person in front of her: it definitely wasn’t a guy. The young woman, who was shaking out her long brown hair, had a skeptical look on her face but there was an air of teasing behind it. Her strong jaw was pushed forward, a ghost of a smile was stretching her lips, and her brown eyes stayed on Lucy’s, a silent dare shooting between. Haley saying,  _ call me out on my obvious defiance;  _ Lucy saying,  _ taunt me again _ . Lucy stayed that way for a beat before smiling, “Haley.” The name rolled off her tongue. A stunning girl, who could ride and wasn’t scared to stand up to her? Lucy felt like a black widow that had just spotted a particularly plump fly circling her web. 

 

“You’ll be the only girl riding tonight. Some of these guys are serious chain-heads. They don’t suffer posers well.”

 

Haley grinned up at Lucy, looking more spider than fly. “I can handle myself.”

 

“ I bet you can.” Lucy’s eyes raked over Haley once, then twice.

 

“ I hate to interrupt this episode of ‘Barely Concealed Sexual Tension’, but we’ve gotta get started. Guys, no beers on the deck. Newbs ride first, so you better get up there.” Scud nodded toward the half-pipe and bowl where other riders were warming up. Frank and Poot downed the end of their beers and after an unsuccessful search for a trash bag, threw the plastic cups on the ground. They turned and started toward the bowl, wheeling their bikes at their sides. Haley held Lucy’s stare for a beat longer before raising a perfectly-shaped eyebrow and slowly cycling off. Lucy smiled after her.

 

* * *

 

Haley wasn’t kidding around. She pulled hard tricks, a huge smile on her face as the other contestants cheered, and booed, at her aerial. She landed nicely on the edge of the pool and searched out Lucy’s eyes: she quirked her head to the side, screaming  _ told you.  _ Her friends weren’t as good, Frank’s set was boring, Poot bit it trying to pull an aerial like Haley’s. The other riders, the usuals, brought nothing new. One or two tried bigger, harder tricks than they normally would, obviously trying to compete with Haley’s set. During the last rider, Lucy made her way over of the pick-up truck beside the bowl. Her usual judges were sitting on the flat-bed, holding cups of beer and talking animatedly.

 

“ Boys.” All of the judges stopped talking, turned and looked reverently at their boss. A few nodded. Dom mumbled, “Lucy.”

 

“ What do we think?” Lucy laid her arm on the edge of the truck and leaned on her hand.

 

“ Gray and his boys will be pissed, but that chick blew everyone away. You may have a riot on your hands, that okay with you, Jefa?”

 

“ I’m sure the kiddies will throw a tantrum. I’ll announce it. They won’t fight too hard.”

 

The guys nodded at her. Dom stood up. The last rider had finished and stood with a group of other guys, smile emblazoned on his face. Dom brought his huge bear-hands together, slowly clapping. All the riders looked up. Lucy noted how cocky the last rider looked. She couldn’t wait to watch that expression crumble. Dom’s voice boomed over the silent court. “We got a special treat tonight, germs. The Queen Supreme has not only helped us choose, but she wants to give the result herself.”

 

Lucy adopted her stone-cold expression, watching some of the riders squirm as they waiting for her to speak. “Gentlemen,” she smirked, “every time you guys show up you bring something new. You!” she pointed a long finger at the last rider, “what’s your name?”

 

“ Lars!” he shouted back, his “possé” hooting behind him and slapping him on the back.

 

“Lars, this is what? Your third time here?” Lars nodded. “And you broke out some new tricks.” The kid looked like a fat cat in front of a bowl of cream. “Yet, you were trashed,” Lucy looked at her judges, “it would be right to say trashed, right?” They nodded, snarky smiles crossing each of their faces. When Lucy settled her eyes back on Lars, his expression was more confused than disappointed. “Not only by a newb,” his face looked like it was caving in on itself, his whole body shrinking, “but by the first girl to ride one of my nights since the last time I rode.” The whole crowd turned to Haley, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against her bike’s frame. Haley looked up, her face neutral. After a few seconds of silence, both Frank and Poot turned to their friend, clapping and whooping. “Alright, Cracker!” Poot howled as a few other spectators clapped slowly. Haley smiled, a huge 100-megawatt smile that creased the skin around her eyes. She met Lucy’s eye and Lucy shrugged, as if to say _You showed me._ She was almost too caught in up looking at the shine in Haley’s eyes to notice the pinkness that crept up her cheeks—almost.

 

* * *

 

Poot was just sliding the van door closed when Haley started counting the bundle of cash Scud had handed her when the melee eventually died down.

 

“ Twelve Gs. Not bad for a night’s work, huh Cracker?”

 

Haley smiled up at her two friends in the front seat. She counted two piles of $3000 and handed them both to Poot, who put one carefully in the back pocket of his backpack and the other in Frank’s glove-box. Haley re-counted the six thousand on her lap. “Yeah, I did alright.” She couldn’t pull the smile off her face, even as she fell back against the seat, sighed, and closed her eyes.

 

She had done some recon. She knew Lucy was pocketing some of the money from the event, although that was hardly nefarious. They had seen a lot of people dealing—Haley guessed they were paying Lucy a stipend to deal at the event; it made sense: perfect market and, from what they heard through the grapevine, a police no-go zone, their very own Hamsterdam. Plus, she got to ride, beat a bunch of entitled chain-heads who got butthurt when they were beaten by a girl, and she made her and the boys some decent bank.

 

“ Dude, can you believe Lucy Diamond, the international bank-robber, is into our Hale?” Frank aimed his question at Poot but his eyes were trained on the now-confused gymnast in the back. Her eyes opened slowly, her mouth turning down.

 

“ What? What are you talking about? She is not.”

 

“ Oh, come on Graham. You can’t be that oblivious. She totally eye-fucked you, then watched you like, the whole night.”

 

“ You, my boy, are crazy,” Haley sighed and closed her eyes again. If the dorky smile on her face gave away that she was excited by the thought, the boys said nothing.

 

If this is what being a D.E.B. was like, she could definitely be okay with that.

 

* * *

 

Haley reclined her car seat a little and pulled her phone out her pocket. There were some videos of the boys at their new spot online that she had been meaning to watch. She'd followed Lucy and Scud all day and she was starting to get really bored. They didn’t seem to be up to anything out of the ordinary: they went to a coffee shop, a hardware store, a diner at lunchtime, a Bed, Bath and Beyond—Haley definitely didn’t hide behind a curtain display and watch as Lucy giggled and wrapped towels around Scud’s head, singing the  _ Sister Act _ version of  _ Oh Happy Day;  _ she absolutely didn’t laugh so much she had to leave the store for fear of them noticing her—and then to a small cafe. Guessing the cafe wouldn’t be big enough for her to go unnoticed, she waited for them to come back to the car.

 

She was three minutes into a video of Poot riding a bowl while screaming  _ Fat Lip _ when someone rapped on her window. If she was initially startled by the knock, it was nothing compared to the panic she felt when she realised that it was Lucy Diamond leaning on her roof and smirking down at her over her aviators. 

 

Haley fought to keep her panic hidden, trying to remember everything she had been taught about tailing and what to do if you got made. She was so busy trying to act cool, she forgot to actually  _ be  _ cool. She shook her head lightly, smiled and rolled down the window.  _ Act charming, play possum, do not give in unless you have no choice.  _

 

“ Hey.” Lucy’s smile made Haley’s stomach flip; it made her feel part-precious gem, part-prey.

 

“ Uh, hi. W-What’s up?” Lucy pulled off her aviators and braced her forearms above the window, leaning slightly in to Haley’s personal space.

 

“ You know, the usual. Upholding a criminal empire, nursing a blueberry scone-food baby.” When Haley nodded and flashed a tight smile in response, Lucy continued, “I just saw you out here when I was coming out the door, and I thought I’d come over and congratulate you in person, since I didn’t get a chance on Thursday.”

 

“ Oh, right. Thanks, I had fun.”

 

“ Don’t thank me, you got paid.”

 

Haley laughed softly, “Yeah. Well, not all of those comps are too friendly to newcomers, a lot of organisers don’t wanna take the risk. Thanks for, you know, not running us out of there with your torches raised.”

 

Lucy nodded, her head tilted to the side.  “ What’re you doing, sitting out here in a car park, all alone?”

 

“ I, uh, I was driving and my cell rang,” she nervously carded her fingers through her fringe, “better safe than sorry and all that stuff, so I pulled in.”

 

“ Were you on your way somewhere?” Lucy bent down more and her head dipped further into the car.

 

“ Uh, no, I was just on my way home. I just went to go treat myself to some new training gear and a pizza with my winnings. I wasn’t able to find a decent pizza place though.”

 

“ I know a great place, but it’s kind of off the beaten track. You wanna go grab a slice?”

 

Haley pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it.  _ This would be a prime opportunity to learn more about what Lucy is up to at the moment _ , she mused,  _ but the assignment is to observe from afar. _

 

“ It’s not a trick question; I just want to buy you a slice of pizza.” Haley would pretend it was a professional decision, and it was not the earnest look on Lucy’s face that broke her resolve. She was used to lying to herself. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“ Great,” Lucy smiled again, this time more predatory, “I’m just with Scud. I’ll just go tell him to take the car home. We can walk to the place from here.”

 

Haley nodded. She was fighting to keep her excitement from breaking in waves over her calm exterior. She watched Lucy pull away from the car and strut across the car park to her big, aqua Caddy. She saw that Scud was laughing at something, and she suddenly felt embarrassed and stupid.  _ Lucy's probably doing this so she could get me alone and threaten me into never coming to a bike night again _ , Haley thought,  _ nobody wants a newb to come in a take a pot like that _ . She drew in a few deep breaths in an attempt at calming, and cooling, herself down. She watched Scud throw his hands in the air in resignation, then Lucy turned on her heel and tossed a triumphant look over her shoulder. She strutted back over to Haley’s black Del Rio and came to a stop just at the hood. Haley took one more deep breath, rolled up the window, and slid out of car.

 

* * *

 

Scud would love to say he was surprised by his best friend’s choice to talk to the biker-girl sitting all lonely and sad in her beat-up little car. He wasn’t. The last time Lucy had been single, he had to practically force her to meet women. Post-Amy, Lucy devoured young girls at record pace. Haley was the antithesis of the rest of these girls: defiant where they were submissive; daring where they played it safe; dark and natural where they were usually blonde, with delicate features and text-book “pretty girl” make up. But he knew she was very like Amy, in ways. He was surprised Lucy hadn’t realised it. Half-sitting on the hood of Lucy’s car, he looked around him. He wasn’t thrilled by the idea of watching the fearless, hardened criminal he knew and loved make doe-eyes at this girl. He looked back in their direction as Lucy sauntered back to him.

 

“ Did you enjoy that?” he smirked.

 

“ I’m taking her for pizza. You can drive the car home, but the usual rules apply: you so much as get a ding on it, I’ll have Caesar break all of your fingers.”

 

Scud huffed a laugh, but didn’t move. “Are you serious right now? Diamond, you’re tragic.”

 

“ What does that mean?” Lucy crossed her arms.

 

“ You have a type.” He laughed properly, taking in her confused-cum-judgemental expression. He flung his arm in the direction of her car and laughed out, “She’s a fucking D.E.B., Luce.”

 

“ What? No. No way. She’s too, you know, unpolished.” She meant it to come out as a statement, but it sounded more like a question. “She can’t be a D.E.B.” Scud pulled himself together enough to speak, albeit still wearing a devious smirk.

 

“ She’s been following us all day. You’re her assignment. It’s like  déjà vu.”

 

“ Nah,” she squinted as she turned to look at the adorable girl across the car park, “she’s nothing like Amy, I can tell. Besides, I’m not planning on getting into something serious. I just want something fun. And she interests me.”

 

“ She interests you?” Scud was prepared to launch into a big argument before he remembered who he was talking to, and reminded himself it was pointless. He threw his arms up in defeat, forcing out an exasperated, “fine!”

 

“ Can I go try and crack this puzzle now?”

 

“ Is that a weird euphemism for sex? You know what, I don’t wanna know.” He slid his Ray-Bans on to his face and caught the keys Lucy threw at his head with a smile. “Have fun ruining someone else's rep at the Academy.”

  
Scud kept laughing as he pulled out of the lot. He had made her in about three seconds flat.  _ And Janet said she the new girl was a model recruit _ , he thought.  _ They are obviously dropping their standards. _

 


	6. The Diamond Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

“Oh my god,” Haley let out a moan, “you were so right. This is amazing. I mean, my coach is going to kill me, but it’s absolutely, one hundred per cent worth it.

 

Lucy smiled, carefully picking at the crust of a slice and popping the small bits of bread into her mouth. She watched Haley, delighting in the sounds she made and how happy she looked.

 

“Coach?”

 

“Yeah,” Haley nodded as she put her slice down, “I’m, uh, I’m on an athletic scholarship. I’m a gymnast.”

 

“A gymnast? Really?” A thousand inappropriate comments ran through Lucy’s mind.

 

“Yeah. It’s not the fluffy, ditzy sport most people think it is. We train hard, and a lot. When we’re not training we’re basically making sure we’re fit enough to pull the tricks so we don’t do like, fatal damage. I haven’t had pizza since the semester started because the coach is strict as hell about diets.”

 

“Well that sounds… absolutely terrible and like it’s no fun at all. But I do like watching gymnastics. That may be the roaring lesbian in me.” They both laughed; Haley ducked her head to hide her blush behind her hair. “No, but really, the stuff you guys can do, it’s impressive. Maybe you could show me some time. Your favourite tricks... or series of tricks?” Lucy felt like she was rambling, she knew she was making no sense.

 

“My favourite routine? Yeah, sure, maybe.” A minute passed in silence. Haley picked up her slice and went back to eating, silently this time. A few more minutes passed in silence, but it was an easy silence.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Lucy examined the piece of bread between her fingers. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off, I know it’s kind of personal.”

 

Haley felt herself get hot again, busied herself pulling her next slice slowly from the tray before forcing out a meek, “shoot.”

 

“Why ‘Cracker’? I mean, no offence, but you and your friends are white. That’s kind of, racist of you, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh my god,” Haley’s face fell into her hands, “I keep telling them to stop calling me that for that exact reason. It’s nothing to do with that. My name is Haley Graham; Graham—graham cracker, Cracker. Those two are so obtuse they still don’t get that.” Lucy noticed her face soften as she spoke about her friends.

 

“You all seem really close. Have you guys known each other long?” Lucy was partly fishing to find out if these guys were trustworthy, but mostly, she genuinely just wanted to know more about the girl.

 

“Not really. I went through a kind of tough time about three years ago. I had just quit gymnastics and I was dealing with all the hate over what happened at World’s. On top of that I had to try get to grips with the fact my mom had cheated and my parents were divorcing. I started riding, and the guys would come along and try to kick me off spots when they wanted to ride them. Every time, they’d come up with some lame challenge I had to do to stay. Aeriel over the bowl; ride up and off the diving board, stupid stuff. I did every one. It grew like that, us just being idiots and riding and getting into trouble.” Lucy was smiling and as hard as Haley tried, she couldn’t find any sign of boredom on her face. “Then a girl I was seeing decided to out me at school. Frank and Poot, besides completely ignoring the bombshell, fought anyone who said anything about it. Sometimes literally. They were my whole support system. Still are, mostly. It’s actually funny, they say they knew I was gay because I hadn’t fallen madly in love with both of them.” Her laugh was soft. “I mean, I kinda did. But in a totally platonic-life-mate kind of way.” She paused. Lucy was looking at her, an amused look on her face. “Ah-nyway, enough of me rambling like a sap about my wunder-friendship. What about you and, uh, Scud?”

 

Lucy sat back in her chair. She wasn’t sure how to handle the question. The responsible thing to do would be lie, omit any reference to her criminal activity. But she wasn’t responsible. If she was in, she was all-in. That was the way she had been doing it the last month.

 

“I don’t know if you know this, but I come from a big crime family.” Haley’s eyes went wide and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh: she looked ridiculous, like a deer in headlights, with a slice of pizza frozen in her mouth. Haley tore off a bite, chewed it deliberately as she nodded, adding, “Yeah, I’ve uh, I’ve heard. Not to mention your outright admission of 'upholding a criminal empire' only an hour ago.”

 

“Ah, yes. Maybe I hoped you'd think I was joking?”

 

“I did. Until that startling revelation. Plus the illegal bike nights you run. Don't they call it a 'Diamond Zone'? Police stay out, criminality is rampant, world without end, amen.”

 

“Did you google me or something?”

 

Haley spluttered, tried to pass it off as a laugh. “Nope. I just stay quiet a lot, you know, listen. It's amazing the information you come across that way. Anyway, you were saying, you and Scud?”

 

Lucy nodded before she continued, “Well when I was young, it was 24-7 people talking shop at home. I used to take my bike out to this field about a mile from my house and just ride through the long grass. Every day I was there, Scud would be under this oak tree, reading some book or other about computers. We grew up together. He became my right-hand man, head of security, whatever. But our friendship is kind of like yours. He was my only support system after I took over the business, talking me down from blowing up Australia, helping me meet girls when I was too shy, helping me pick up the pieces after the break-up with A—” Lucy looked at Haley quickly before she continued, “a girl I was dating.”

 

Haley felt the hurt in Lucy's words and reached her hand across the table, tentatively, and waited for the other woman to respond. When Lucy slipped her small hand into Haley’s, she smiled shyly.

 

“Was it serious?”

 

“Kind of,” Lucy sighed, “I don’t know. I mean, we went to Madrid together for a while. I thought I loved her. I thought we loved each other. But I should’ve known. We should have known from the start that it could never work out. She cared about her job more than she did about us. She could never reconcile her feelings about what I am.”

 

“She had a hard time dealing with such a gorgeous, head-strong, badass chick? She was probably intimidated.”

 

“I meant a criminal, but way to make me blush.” She wasn’t actually blushing, her skin stayed the even, smooth, olive tone she always sported. “And tell me,” Lucy ran her fingernails down the palm of the gymnast’s hand, “are you intimidated?”

 

“By your fantastic bone structure and your, frankly terrifying, sexual energy? Nope. I think I can take you, as long as you can deal with my brazen cheek. I hear it’s a real dark spot in my otherwise flawless character.”

 

“I think I’ll manage.”

 

Haley’s smile was shy, Lucy’s was triumphant.

 

* * *

 

It took them two hours to finish the pizza. When they were done, they walked slowly to Haley’s car.

 

“Well, uh, this is me.” Haley scrunched her face up and gestured at her car. She felt awkward all of a sudden. 

 

_ What am I supposed to say at the end of a could-be date, with a ridiculously good-looking crime lord, who I’m supposed to be spying on? Top marks for this situation Hales. _

 

“Would it be a dick move of me to ask for a ride home? I could call Scud, but it’d take him a while to get here. Plus, I don’t think I’m done making you give me attention.”

 

“Uh, yeah, no, of course. I should have offered.” Haley felt like she had spent too large a percentage of this afternoon ducking behind her hair to hide her pathetic blush. She hit the central-locking toggle on her key, and pulled open the passenger-side door.

 

“Your chariot, my lady.” 

 

Lucy laughed, clutched her hands over her heart and in her best Southern damsel voice, she drawled, “Oh, you are too kind!” She batted at the slightly shorter woman’s shoulder, and dropped herself into the seat.

 

Once settled in her own seat, seatbelt fastened, Haley cast her eye around her car. “Sorry that my car is such a mess. I keep meaning to, you know, get around to cleaning it, and then I don’t. Not that it being clean would matter, it’s about ready to fall apart.” Haley heard her own voice, high-pitched and nervous, and she grimaced.

 

“It’s fine. It’s cute. It suits you. A hot mess, barely hanging on, but charming as hell and a beauty when you get to know it.”

 

“You got all that from a two-hour dinner?”

 

“It’s why I go on so many ‘first dates’ that have no follow-up. I’m a very good judge of character. It’s kind of essential in my line of work.”

 

“So that was a date?” Haley’s confidence was buoyed by the compliment, and even she was surprised by the cockiness in her own question.

 

“ Was that not obvious? God, I am still so bad at this.” She shook her head, ebony hair flying everywhere. “Yes,” she turned her body towards the driver, “yes, that was a date.” Haley just looked at her and let a shy smile cross her face. Lucy took it in for a moment, then rolled her head to look out the window.  _ Keep it cool, Luce _ , she chided as she tried to slow her heartbeat.

 

“ You won’t be one of those, though.” When Haley flicked her eyes in her direction and made a noise something like  _ Huhn?  _ Lucy fought back a smile as she clarified: “I want more dates. I want follow-up.”

  
After that, they both sat in the warm silence. Both of them, if you asked them later, would deny wearing a stupid grin the rest of the ride, or the rest of the night.

 


	7. Infiltrating the Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley has a fight with her conscience and Lucy has a surprise.

——Can I see you today?

 

Haley stared at the message for almost twenty minutes. She let herself feel excited about this _thing_ between her and Lucy, but it only took a few minutes for the guilt to seep in. She was supposed to be spying on Lucy, gathering info, tailing her. And there she was, like a high school kid with a crush, getting excited by text messages. She knew that really, she should follow the orders Phipps gave her. She knew that, but she also really wanted to see Lucy again. They had been on a handful of dates since they had gone for pizza, and every time, they spent the whole time laughing, learning about each other, and acting like idiots. That just made Haley feel worse. _I’m infiltrating her operation_ , Haley rationalised, _going deep undercover and gathering intel’_. At least she had an excuse for herself.

 

——Sure thing. What did you have in mind?

 

——I have a surprise for you, come over to my place.

 

The twist in her gut was both embarrassing and expected. The idea of being in Lucy’s house was so intimate that it produced a plethora of potential outcomes in her mind, some wholesome and chaste, some absolutely not.

 

——Cool, okay. Be there in a half hour?

 

——I kind of wanted to reply with just :D, but I thought I’d play it cool and go with, ‘great’.

 

Haley laughed at her screen, then dropped her phone on to her bed and set about getting changed. She needed something casual, but that looked like she actually made an effort. No baggy hoodies. No camo shorts. She was just pulling a white tank top over her head when her door opened a crack.

 

“Hey, sorry, I knocked but you mustn’t have heard.” Haley pretended not to notice the rosy colour that bloomed across Amy’s cheeks. _Living in a house full of girls and she still gets bashful seeing people in their underwear_ , Haley smiled at the thought.

 

“No, it’s totally cool. What’s up?”

 

“I was just seeing if you were coming down to the Academy with the rest of the team to get some lunch.”

 

“Oh, shit. I totally forgot. I have to head into the city, I’m meeting my dad for lunch.” Haley lied so much more fluidly to the girls; lying to Lucy was nowhere near this easy.

 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Amy chirped, batting away the imaginary words in front of her, “I hope you have a nice lunch. You—you look really nice. You should wear your hair down more often.”

 

Haley thanked her for her comment just as Amy, sporting a more severe blush, slipped out of the room, staring intently at the floorboards.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what’s this surprise?”

 

“It’s just through here,” Lucy pressed herself up against Haley’s back and slid her hands down to cover her eyes.

 

“I’m no good at being blind.” Haley laughed as Lucy, and by that effect Haley, shuffled forward. She heard a door open and they moved through it. When the movement at her back stopped, Haley reached up and wrapped her hands around the other woman’s wrists. “Can I have my eyes back now?”

 

Lucy leaned forward, her mouth coming to rest right beside Haley’s ear. In a tone way too breathy to be innocent, she whispered, “Anything you want, Haley.” Lucy felt the body pressed to her front shiver, and the smile that plastered itself across her face was mischievous at best, downright filthy if she was honest. She slowly dropped her hands from their position; she let her hands continue downwards, across her cheeks, lightly grazing her throat, across her shoulders, until they finally came to rest on the gymnast’s toned arms.

 

“Well?” Lucy moved around so that she could see Haley’s face. Only a few seconds passed, but Lucy was eager to find out what Haley thought. It took Haley that time to get a grip on herself, fighting the urge to stand there slack-jawed as she stared at what was in front of her.

 

“Did you do all this for me?” Haley asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She felt like a kid at Christmas. The room they stood in was huge. The floor was covered with crash mats. In the right-hand corner stood a set of uneven bars, there was a vault and run right down the middle of the room, and a beam to her left. “This is incredible. This place is beautiful. How much…  How much did you spend on all this?”

 

Lucy waved her hand in response, letting Haley know that it wasn’t a small figure. Pushing any doubts to the back of her head, she rounded on the woman at her side and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart, Haley looked straight at Lucy; when she spoke, her voice came out in a whisper, “I mean it. This is awesome. But you shouldn’t have done this. It’s too much. I could never repay you or give you anything this great.”

 

Haley couldn’t figure out if the look she saw was hunger or affection. Either way, it made her smile like an idiot. As if she was answering Haley’s internal question, Lucy stepped closer so that their chests were touching. Haley knew Lucy could tell how ragged her breath had gone; Lucy’s body responded: her arms closed around Haley’s slim waist, her own laboured breathing pushing her chest against the one her eyes raked over. She slowly raised her chin and looked at Haley through her long lashes. Haley tried to calm herself down, and then she moved her head forward. She felt smooth raven-black hair brush against her clammy cheek. After what felt like a life time, Lucy let out a shaking breath and smirked.

 

“After… Later… you can show me how much you like it.” Haley felt her stomach tighten, felt goose-bumps rise on her skin as she thought about that. She pushed her chin forward, giving in to the overwhelming urge to kiss the lips that were so close to hers. At the same time, Lucy pulled her head back and looked at Haley. Her voice reached Haley’s ears through the hot fog of the moment. Her voice was expectant. “Later. Right now, I want to see those muscles put to use.”

 

For a long second, Haley struggled to understand what the words meant. She shook herself out of her smutty state of mind and let the realisation that she was standing in a gym—set up just for her—roll over her again.

 

“Uh, okay. What do you want to see first?”

 

Lucy looked around the gym; when Haley looked at her, her shoulders were hunched and her bottom lip stuck out, her hands upturned in a questioning gesture. Haley smiled and muttered quietly that the older woman was _unfair, so fucking adorable_. Lucy adopted a serious expression, and hummed. “I know you said you were best at floor, but you said it's pretty boring. That's why I didn't put in a dedicated 'floor section'. You never said which discipline was your favourite.”

 

“It’s not like there isn’t room in here for me to throw floor-tricks.” Haley turned towards the equipment. “And I _like_ floor, I just prefer it least. That’s why National’s was such a trip, them picking me as best floor routine. There’s a lot to be said about going hard. Bars though. Bars are my favourite. They require a lot of strength, and guts, and dedication to learning the hard tricks.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Get on up there.”

 

Haley broke into a glorious grin, and almost-jogged to the bars. She shucked off her jacket, unlaced her boots and toed them off, then stretched out her shoulders. _It’s been a long time_ , she mused as she rubbed chalk into her palms, _too long_. Lucy, who had moved to the opposite side of the bars, gave the gymnast an encouraging smile. Haley took a deep breath and then swung herself up on to the lower bar. She didn’t want to seem rusty, so she started small. She threw herself into a few stride circles before she threw her body into a Geinger; she followed this with a few simple handstands, she knew she needed to gain momentum if she was going to stick this trick. She felt emboldened by the encouraging noises (and gasps that could be taken as a sign of shock) coming from the edge of the mat. She steeled herself and then, tensing her core, she let go of the high bar, pushed her body through a somersault and reached out for the low bar. She felt her fingertips smack the bar before her face and body smacked the crash mat. The groan she let out mixed with the laugh that bubbled in her throat. Lucy came to kneel beside her and she rolled over on her side.

 

“That was supposed to be a Def. I started training it before I left the gym. Obviously my body does not remember how to land it.”

 

“You only started trying that today? That is seriously impressive.” Haley almost interrupted to clarify that she meant she hadn’t trained it since she left VGA months ago. She decided quickly that that would invite questions she didn’t think she could answer. So, she simply let out another low groan, turning her face away from Lucy’s watchful eyes.

 

“Here I was trying to impress you by throwing big tricks, just to eat mat.”

 

“I thought it was great. Seriously, you’ve got a lot of talent. Look at me,” there was an authoritative edge to her voice and Haley obeyed, raising her eyes to meet the set that hovered over her. “You’re also clearly very strong, and flexible. Which is pretty hot. Anyway, you’ve already impressed me.”

 

As much as Haley liked looking at the smile on the gorgeous face above her, she liked feeling that smile against her own lips more. It took Lucy less than a second to respond, tilting her head and turning the kiss hungry. Haley tried to sit up further as she reached up and buried her hand in Lucy’s hair. A small noise of dissent moved past Lucy’s lips as she used her whole body to press the athlete's down into the mat. A devious smirk pulled at Lucy’s lips when she felt the vibrations of a moan move from Haley’s mouth into hers. Spurred on, Lucy slipped her thigh in between Haley’s strong legs, pushed against her.

 

“Wait, uh, can we stop a second?” Haley gasped out. She was met with a concerned look. “Not that I’m not like, totally enjoying this, but I feel like this might be moving a bit too quickly.” She hoped Lucy mistook her guilty apprehension for nerves, and it seemed like she did.

 

“Yeah, of course. We can take it a bit slower. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Haley’s face crumpled. “Am I like, too much of a dork to be making out with a badass crime boss?”

 

“Because you want to wait? That’s not dorky. It’s understandable.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely. I like spending time with you. I’m not just out to get you into bed and then never talk to you again”—okay she wasn't exactly telling the truth, that kind of had been her plan, but she did enjoy being with Haley—”so we’ll wait. We can go to dinner. And the park. Do all that nice stuff. Then when you’re ready, I’ll try my best to get you to scream my name.”

 

Haley felt her whole body flush, the way Lucy practically purred the last part sent electric shocks through her stomach and heat settled between her thighs.

 

 _God damn it conscience_ , she screamed internally, _why can’t we have nice things?_

 

**_Maybe because you’re a double agent. You’re abusing this woman’s trust to gain intel’ for people who want to lock her in prison._ **

 

Haley found it maddening that her conscience replied, and made so much sense.

 

 _Maybe I can be with Lucy and only pass on the low-urgency intel’,_ the part of her brain that was flooded with endorphins shouted back.

 

**_And go against what you’re job demands of you, throw your hormone-drowned excuse for a mission back in the faces of Ms Petrie, Phipps, the team, Amy…_ **

 

Haley tried to push the voice down but it kept going. **_These people put their faith in you. They believed in you, helped you succeed, accepted you. And you’re going to flush that all down the toilet for a pretty face and quick wit?_**

 

When she realised she couldn’t ignore it, she tried again to convince the better parts of her nature; _What if I tell Lucy I don’t want to know the ins-and-outs of her criminal life? Like, you know, plausible deniability. Then I’m not really lying to anyone. I won’t actually have the information to pass on, and that means I won’t be ratting her out. Everyone wins. Max gets to prove she was right about me, she gets to show that I am useless in the field. And I… I get to spend time with someone who makes me dopey-happy… and incredibly turned on._

 

By the end of her internal monologue, she had convinced herself: this made perfect sense, it would all work out okay. When she eventually surfaced from underneath the waterfall of morality, Lucy was gazing down at her.

 

“So…” Lucy put on a mock-casual voice, “want to go get some dinner? I know a really great pho place in Houston.”

 

“Houston? It would take us hours to drive there, especially at this time of day. Know any pho places around here?”

 

Lucy smiled and pulled Haley up off the mat and took her by the hand. “C’mon.” Her voice dripped with a teasing tone. It wasn’t until the elevator doors opened on the top floor of the building and they stepped out on to roof that Haley began questioning what they were doing. Her head swung around as she tried to find any clue of what the hell was going on. It took her a few seconds to notice the huge black mass directly to her left.

  
“Oh my god, of course you have a helicopter.”


	8. Take that Girl to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley gives Amy a gift and Amy tells her the truth about what happened after End Game.

“She flew you, in her private helicopter, to Houston, just to get some noodle soup?”

  
  


“It sounds ridiculous, right? I was there and even I’m finding it hard to believe. She flew the god damn thing herself.”

  
  


“Sounds like a keeper, Cracker. Plus, chick is smouldering.” Frank nodded in agreement, and grabbed the phone to ask, “have you seen her since?”

  
  


“No, I’ve spent the last three days trying to get over it.”

  
  


“I don’t get it, Hales. Why are you being so weird about this? She’s not doing this stuff because she kinda-sorta likes you. This is classic wooing.” Poot popped his head in frame to agree, “Classic”, before a grin spread across Frank’s face. “Besides, it’s been like, what? Two years since you last got laid.” 

 

Poot barked out a laugh, turning the camera towards his face and laughing, “dude, do you even still have sex organs? Or did they pack up and leave for somewhere they’d be appreciated?”

  
  


Haley’s face went poker-straight, “shut up Poot. My sex organs—could you have picked a more ridiculous phrase—work just fine. They are all  _ about _ Lucy. I don’t know,” Haley rolled on to her stomach, the camera held directly in front of her face, “I think the whole ‘internationally-known, universally-hated, no-holds-barred, leader-of-the-US’s-biggest-crime-syndicate’ thing is psyching me out. I mean, I’m no angel, but some of the rumours I’ve heard kind of scare me. My inner-angel does not feel comfortable with this.”

  
  


“And here I thought we had gotten rid of that pesky cretin.” Frank shook his head slowly and piped in, “all those hours running from cops and breaking padlocks on underground garages, all for nothing.”

  
  


“Hey, I thought it was gone too. Then it reared it’s haloed head right when the making out was getting good.”

  
  


“You’re filthy,” Poot quipped. Frank feigned shock.

  
  


“Whatever. Two years.”

  
  


“Well then, go take that girl to church.”

  
  


“Church?”

  
  


“Yeah, you know,” Frank put the phone right up to his face, his mouth taking up the full frame, “make her see the face of God.”

  
  


Haley couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m done listening to you two dirty-mouthed idiots. I’m gonna peace out.”

  
  


“Fine. But go get it, gurl. Bye-yuh!” Two sets of hands waved at her, and she hung up with a smile on her face.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Haley had just finished her hand-to-hand training when Amy walked up behind her.

  
  


“Hey, stranger.”

  
  


“Hi-yuh. What’re you doing down here? Don’t you TA a class at this time?”

  
  


“They have an exam so I get the day off. As a result, I’ve been craving a milkshake for the last hour, but I had to wait for my partner-in-crime. I couldn’t possibly get one without you. What d’ya say?”

  
  


“Sounds perfect, just give me fifteen minutes to de-funk and put on clean clothes. I have a surprise for you, actually.”

  
  


Amy walked out of the gym and leaned against the wall outside the shower room. Haley’s promise of a surprise distracted her for less than a minute. It was overtaken by dread. Amy had planned on sitting Haley down and telling her the whole ‘Lucy’ story. Haley was spending a lot of time tailing her and Amy felt that her friend deserved to know the full story. She decided all this before she came down to the gym but her resolve had begun to crack. The nerves sat right behind her ribcage, making her feel physically ill. She had almost decided to abort the mission, give Haley some excuse and lock herself in her room; everything else got sidetracked, however, by the image she was greeted with when she raised her head.

  
  


“Well, say something.” An anxious look clouded Haley’s face, and her voice was small when she spoke. “You’ve kept telling me to do it, so I did. Was that not what you wanted? Oh god, I feel so stupid. It was just supposed to be a, like, way of showing you that you’re a great Captain.”

  
  


Amy stood stock-still, her eyes trying to drink in as much of the picture as possible. Haley stood in the doorway clad in a D.E.B.S. uniform. Amy couldn’t control her own body; her eyes greedily took in the crisp white shirt, open to show just a suggestion of cleavage, the tie hanging untied around her neck, the short plaid skirt perfectly emphasising her toned legs, and the combat boots that made her look tough and sexy. 

  
  


“You look, wow, you look great.” Amy swallowed hard. “Thank you, but it’s easy to be a good leader when your student is so amazing.” Amy’s eyes lingered over her body, looking powerful and so perfect in the uniform.

  
  


“Oh, you! Now, come on. Let’s go get milkshakes before I change my mind about this whole thing.”

If you asked Haley later, she would say wearing the uniform was to bolster Amy's confidence, and definitely not a way of assuaging her guilt over her double-crossing.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Haley couldn’t take it any longer. Amy had come into her room four times this week. It was obvious she had something to say to Haley, but every time, she made up some lame reason and ducked out before spitting it out, and Haley had been on tenterhooks the entire time. She felt nervous and unsettled with it hanging over her. When Amy came to her room for the fifth time, Haley didn’t give her a chance to bail.

  
  


“Amy, can you just please tell me what’s on your mind? It’s making things really freakin’ tense.” Amy stood chewing her lip for a minute, then sighed and flopped down into Haley’s desk chair. Haley raised an expectant eyebrow, and Amy groaned.

  
  


“This isn’t easy. I still feel so guilty and… I don’t know, disappointed in myself.”

  
  


“Amy, if there was a ranking of ‘How likely a person is to judge you’, I would be below every other girl in this house, right smack-bang on that ‘no stones to throw’ line. Now, will you just spill?”

  
  


Amy looked around apprehensively, trying to find the words. “Okay, so… right before our End Game, our team got a surveillance detail. Lucy Diamond was meeting a known assassin. Only, when we got there, it turned out that it was really just a date. Our cover was blown and it turned into a shoot-out. We ran after Lucy when she ran out of the restaurant. Somehow, I got separated from the team and all of a sudden me and Lucy were staring down each other's gun barrels. We both, we kind of decided we’d both prefer to just walk away.”

  
  


“Wow, that sounds really scary, Amz.” _Why was it so easy to lie, to feign ignorance, to Amy?_

  
  


“The weird thing was, it wasn’t. Anyway, after that Lucy started showing up, made me go out with her. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and she was so smart, and funny, and god, she’s insanely good-looking, if you didn’t realise. One thing led to another, and I... I wanted to be with her so I let the D.E.B.S. believe I had been kidnapped. We holed up, me and Lucy, pretending we were a normal couple. Then things got really messy: I left her, came back to D.E.B.S. racked with guilt and without even Max for support. I had lied to everyone and they were all, understandably, pissed. I promised them I wouldn’t have any more to do with Lucy.” Haley opened her mouth, ready to speak, but Amy held up her hand to stop her. “There’s more. Lucy turned up to End Game, and we left together. I couldn’t get rid of the guilty feeling I had over betraying my friends, my sisters, so I came at both of them—the D.E.B.S. and Lucy—with a compromise. Lucy and I would continue our relationship, but I would stay a D.E.B.. That meant that Lucy had to promise to give up the family business, and I mean stop everything. She promised me she would be a law-abiding citizen if it was for me. We went to Spain. Everything was great for a while. But I should have known, people don’t ever change, not that majorly. She was slowly slipping back into old habits. She would sneak off to plan heists with Scud over the phone. She broke our deal; I had to let the team know.”

  
  


“Yeah, of course,” Haley nodded, but made a marked effort to avoid eye contact. Shame and guilt had pushed all of her blood to the surface and the heat was stifling.

  
  


“I confronted her one night and she admitted it. She said it was in her nature, that she couldn’t help it. I told her doing the right thing was in my nature, and I couldn’t be with someone whose life was dedicated to wrong-doing. I should have arrested her, but I let her pack her things and go. And now, now she’s pulling jobs so frequently we can barely keep up.”

  
  


“That’s not your fault.”

  
  


“No, but it is my responsibility. I wanted to tell you that, and warn you. I want you to be careful. If you do come in contact with her, you have to keep the fact that she is a criminal foremost in your brain, or she will use her charm to reel you in. She’ll break her promises and she’ll break your heart.” Pain was evident on Amy’s face. She shook her head and let out a _bluergh_ sound that made Haley laugh despite herself.

  
  


“Anyway, it shouldn’t be an issue,” she pushed herself up out of the chair and moved towards the door, “you’re good at tailing. Just keep your distance, doing what you’re doing, and it won’t be an issue. Hopefully you never have to meet her face-to-face.”

  
  


“Yeah, here’s hoping.” Haley heard the insincerity in her voice and mentally kicked herself.

  
  


“Huh, I feel much better now. Thanks, Hales.”

  
  


“Sure,” Haley forced, praying her small smile looked encouraging and not pained. As far as she could tell, Amy didn’t notice, she just ducked quietly out the door.

  
  


Haley didn’t care how over-dramatic it was, she flung her body face-first on to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

  
  


Her head buzzed with all the new information, but she could only verbalised one question:

  
  


“What the actual fuck?”

 


	9. Why didn't you just ask me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Lucy have some choice words for one another

The longer Haley chewed on the bones of the situation, the more confusion and disappointment gave way to anger. By Friday night, she was seething. Only one solution made sense: she would go to Lucy’s and confront her. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, she just knew she had to say something. Everything Amy had said about Lucy's manipulative ways made sense—she thinks. She was already at Lucy’s front door, banging wildly, before she realised she was still wearing her D.E.B.S. uniform. _ It’s not like it matters _ , she thought,  _ she probably knows already, like some weird thing she has _ .

  
  


When Lucy answered the door, she was shaking her head. Haley balked at the derisive laugh that came out of her.

  
  


“Scud warned me. He said you were a D.E.B., but no, I wouldn’t believe him. ‘She’s too unpolished’, I said, ‘she has too much of a wicked streak’, ‘she’s a free-spirited wild child, she’s not someone who takes orders’. I’m such an idiot.”

  
  


That was... unexpected. “I’m going to come inside now. You shouting at me on your doorstep is all kinds of special, but we have a lot to talk about.”

  
  


After a minute, Lucy stepped back and held her hand out towards the kitchen, by way of invitation. Haley slipped past her and made her way in. She sat down on a barstool before immediately changing her mind, deciding that standing was her best option. She stood and watched as Lucy entered, then walked toward the stove. Haley watched as she lit the burner underneath the teapot, pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, dropped a peppermint teabag in one and a vanilla-rooibus in the other. Haley softened at this thoughtful and familiar gesture. As she watched Lucy go about making them each their favourite tea, the anger ebbed out of her.

  
  


“If you knew, I mean, if you even thought… Why didn’t you just ask me?”

  
  


“Would you have told me the truth if I had?” 

 

The look that Lucy gave her made Haley freeze for a beat.

  
  


“I—uh, don't know. Probably. I have a hard time lying to you.”

  
  


“Well, it seems like you did just fine.”

  
  


“It wasn’t easy.” Haley realised that her voice was pleading, but her resolve had fallen away quickly. “I wanted to tell you. I never told them anything about you, though, I promise. This whole thing has been really goddamn—”

  
  


“You know, I don’t even care. I just can’t believe I let this happen again.”

  
  


Hearing the word ‘again’ was like someone throwing gasoline on to the embers of Haley’s dying anger.

  
  


With renewed fevour, Haley spat, “'Again'. Yeah, Lucy. Let’s talk about again. You knew… or you at least were aware of the possibility that I was a D.E.B., but you never thought it was pertinent that I knew that this wasn’t just a one-off. Didn’t think it would be helpful for me to know that my girlfriend and my team captain—and close friend—were in a serious relationship that only ended six weeks ago and re-lit your felon fires?”

  
  


“I convinced myself I didn’t need to. I was so sure you weren’t one of them. I didn’t know you even knew Amy.”

  
  


“So your denial makes this okay?”

  
  


“Does the fact that you didn’t narc on me?”

  
  


Their eyes locked across the counter. Haley was the first to look away; she sighed deeply and picked at non-existent fluff on her tie. Lucy looked down in to her teacup. When she spoke, her voice was soft, barely more than a mumble.

  
  


“I didn’t come back to this because of what happened with Amy. I couldn’t ever get away from it. This is what I do, it’s who I am. And I’m great at it. Amy couldn’t deal with that. I was going to come back to it, with or without Amy.”

  
  


They were silent for a long time, both sipping slowly at their tea and pointedly avoiding eye-contact.

  
  


“What about this… thing? Me and you?” Haley spoke into her cup, and Lucy couldn’t help notice how adorable it was, and smiling at it.

  
  


“I don’t know Haley. I’m not going to stop doing what I do. I’m a criminal. D.E.B.S. catch criminals. I’m Petrie’s Moby fucking Dick. Realistically, it just won’t work between us. No matter how great I think you are, or how grossly happy I am with you, or how badly I want to tear your clothes off and do unspeakable things to you.”

 

Haley will swear no blush crept up her chest, or made its way on to her cheeks.

  
  


“I guess you’re right. We would never last, there’s too much chalk on the board already.” Haley ran her hand through her fringe, a nervous habit. “I guess I better—”

  
  


She was interrupted by a massive crash down the hall. A quizzical look passed between the two of them, but before either of them could make a move to investigate, Amy ran through the doorway, flanked by Janet, Dominique, and Max.

  
  


“You okay, Haley?”

  
  


Haley didn’t answer, instead she sputtered, “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

  
  


“None of us could find you, you didn’t tell anyone where you were going. We were worried so we tracked your phone. When we saw you were here, we came straight away. We... We thought you were in trouble.”

  
  


“Isn’t this perfect?” Lucy laughed bitterly. She rounded on Haley, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Are you gonna tell them, or should I?”

  
  


“Nobody wants to hear it, Lucy. We’re not here for you. We’re just here to bring our rookie back safely.” Max's voice was harsh, almost as bitter as Lucy's.

  
  


Lucy looked at Haley’s lowered head and nodded. “Right. Sure. Take your precious baby D.E.B. and get the hell out of my house. She’s obviously not who I thought she was.”

  
  


“What does that even mean, Lucy?” Amy’s eyes darted between the two brunettes. “How could you think anything about— unless.” Realisation painted itself across Amy's delicate features. “You two… together?”

  
  


Haley’s nod was slight, but it was all the confirmation Amy needed. She turned and lifted her rifle, aiming it right at Lucy’s face. “You manipulative bitch. You don’t deserve her!”

  
  


“And you do?” Lucy scoffed. “She’s just like me, you can’t change her either.”

  
  


“Shut up, Lucy.” Max’s voice was level, measured. “Haley, we get it, you made some bad choices. It happens. We’re giving you the chance to change that. Walk out this door with us and we forget this happened. You stay a D.E.B. and Lucy goes on a trip, out of town, for good.”

  
Haley looked between Lucy and the team. She wasn’t often so stuck for words, but no matter how hard she tried to say something, nothing came out. She just dropped her head again. 

  
  


When Max and the team walked towards to door, Haley trailed after them without so much as looking back at Lucy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but v important.


	10. Putting out Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is, the last chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos, left comments, followed this. It means a lot.  
> If you want to hit me up on Tumblr, I'm at tepidwaterdialogues.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The atmosphere in the house stayed heavy in the days after Haley’s rescue. She had spent the majority of her time locked in her room. The team, for the most part, respected that. They knew Haley was upset. So, they stayed away as much as possible.

 

Haley couldn’t even find the energy to Skype the boys. That would mean explaining what she was really doing out here, explaining her shitty choices, explaining that Amy had caught feelings for her, explaining how conflicted she was. She didn’t think she could face saying all of those things out loud.

 

After a whole day without seeing, or hearing, any sign of Haley, Amy decided she should probably check in. She knocked lightly, the way she always did, but she didn’t wait for a response—she didn't expect one to come, anyway. She pushed the door open a crack and peeked around it.

 

“Haley?”

 

Silence.

 

Amy took this as her cue to step into the room. As she walked slowly across the room, she let the guilt seep through her voice as she called Haley’s name again. She gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, carefully folding down the blanket. Haley was looking up at her, but still didn’t speak.

 

“I know this sucks, Hales. I know what it’s like to get all wrapped up in being with her, what it’s like to think she loves you. It’ll take time, but you’ll realise that Lucy only cares about herself, that’s why she won’t ever change. You took the first step, you came back with us. Now you just have to stop letting her have this power over you. You’re a D.E.B., we might be recruited for our flirtations with the other side of the law, but at the end of the day, we know right from wrong. It’s our job to stand up for right. I know it hurts now, but we’re here for you. We’re not just your teammates, we’re your friends, we’re your sisters.”

 

Haley sat up, nodding along while Amy spoke. Her voice was subdued when she spoke. “Yeah, yeah, thanks Amy. I feel like I get it now.”

 

“And about, you know, me and,” she gestured between herself and the brunette, “I'm sorry...”

 

“Amy, please, don't apologise. You have nothing to apologise for.”

 

“Well, you know, I just mean, if it makes things awkward.”

 

“It's not a thing. We all know I'm irressitable.” Haley smiled widely, all teeth.

 

“This is true.” Amy smiled warmly at her and made her way out of the room without saying anything else, but feeling proud of herself nonetheless.

  
  


* * *

 

Lucy had just stuffed the last of her things into a duffel bag when she heard someone knock on the door. She didn’t bother checking the camera to see who it was, she was too drained to care—she just pulled the door open and lazily raised her head to look at whoever it was.

 

“Haley? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure, why not?” It wasn’t until Haley was halfway through the door that Lucy even noticed she was wheeling a suitcase behind her and had a duffel slung over her shoulder. “Bags?” Lucy said. Her overwhelmingly confusion was written across her face; she didn't feel capable of much more than trailing after the younger woman and joining her in the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing here, Haley?”

 

“You were right.”

 

“What? Right about what?”

 

“Amy came to see me earlier. She gave me this big, heart-on-a-plate speech about how D.E.B.S. only support the light side and how we were sisters—which is a little weird considering I know she wants to bone me now—and all of this stuff about how wrong you are for me because I’m a D.E.B., and the whole time she was talking, all I could think about was the fact that you were right.”

 

“Right how? That we could never work?” Lucy felt helpless. Her modus operandi was gaining information and acting on it, she didn't like not knowing what was happening or not being in control.

 

Haley inhaled sharply and moved into Lucy’s space. When she breathed out, “No.” Lucy could feel it on her face, on her chest. Hot sparks ran across her skin when calloused hands slid under her tank top and came to rest on her hips. Haley dipped her head and continued, “You were right about me. I am like you. Consider this my pledge of allegiance to the dark side.”

 

“You left the D.E.B.S.?”

 

“I didn’t belong there. I don’t want to put out the fires.” Haley looked up, with a smirk on her face, “I've always been better at starting them.”

 

“You want to raise some mayhem with me?” Lucy smiled at her.

 

Haley, instead of answering, surged forward and locked her lips over that maddening smile. Lucy gave in and let the kiss turn deep and filthy. She let herself be pushed against the cold, brick wall. She let Haley’s mouth trail over the hot skin of her neck, down to her chest. She let herself breathe, “Bedroom?” and she led the way when Haley nodded.

 

She let Haley pull her tank top over her head and she watched as Haley shed her own. She slid out of her own jeans while she watched Haley peel off hers. She let Haley push her down on to the bed, let herself revel in the feeling of skin-on-skin. It wasn’t until she felt Haley’s fingers draw a line up the centre of her underwear that she came to her senses. She locked her legs in place and rolled them both over. She _hated_ not being in control.

 

“I’ve been waiting far too long for this to be an idle partner,” Lucy rasped into Haley’s ear, in between laying open-mouthed kisses and dragging her teeth across the soft skin of her neck. She was rewarded with a moan—the way it started low, in her throat, and got higher, almost desperate, made Lucy sure that that was her new favourite sound. Tired of waiting, she slid her body off the bed, landing on her knees. Grabbing Haley behind the knees, she pulled the lithe body towards her, quickly slipping her plain black briefs down her toned legs.

 

Haley’s moaning started in earnest when Lucy sucked on the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. By the time Lucy laid her mouth on her, she was beyond moaning. All she could do was twine her hands in Lucy’s soft black tresses and gasp for air. The addition of Lucy’s long fingers was too much, and she fell apart. Lucy kept mouthing at her until the waves subsided and she stopped clenching around the fingers at her core.

 

Lucy kissed her way up Haley’s body, a devilish smirk on her face. The hunger was gone, and the kisses were delicate and slow. With Lucy looking down at her, as smug as a cat who caught a canary, all she could manage was “wow,” before leaning up for a languid kiss. The calloused pads of her fingers ghosted their way up Lucy’s thigh. Lucy gasped softly when they pressed against her. Where Lucy was hungry and frantic, Haley was painfully slow. She rubbed slow circles over Lucy’s clit and teased at the edges of her underwear. When she had reduced Lucy to whimpers, she dipped her fingers into her, achingly slow. Lucy finally mewled “please…”, and Haley picked up her pace, crooking her fingers inside and rubbing her thumb over the hard peak of Lucy’s clit. The feeling of Lucy tensing around her, and choking out a desperate noise against her pulse point was something Haley didn’t think she would ever get over.

 

A warm silence settled over them for a long time, broken only when Haley turned over to look at the beautiful face looking back at her.

 

“I just have one rule,” her voice was lazy, still a little sex-drunk.

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” She laced their fingers together. “What’s that?”

 

“Australia stays as it is.”

 

They both laughed, moving closer together.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Lucy smiled, “I think I can deal with that.”

  
  


* * *

 

Amy was upset, but not surprised, to find Haley’s room empty the next morning.

 

As she closed the door behind her, she sighed, “I have to stop falling for bad girls.”

  
She pretended not to hear Max laugh from behind her bedroom door.

 


End file.
